


Pegasus 101 [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Gen/Team vid, I've been wanting to make one for years and now finally have.<br/>I wanted to tell the story of the team learning about and adjusting to life in Pegasus. The vid is in three parts that follow the music. First is them finding Pegasus and becoming a team. Second is about the team going out there and meeting the Pegasus natives of the human variety, and the last section deals with the Wraith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus 101 [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://paradise_city.livejournal.com/profile)[**paradise_city**](http://paradise_city.livejournal.com/). Without all her amazing cheer leading, I'd probably still have this sitting unfinished. And [](http://maekala.livejournal.com/profile)[**maekala**](http://maekala.livejournal.com/) , [](http://keewick.livejournal.com/profile)[**keewick**](http://keewick.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/profile)[**kimberlyfdr**](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/) who all took the time to send me a beta. The POV would have been all messed up without you guys.

**Song** : All Spark by Steve Jablonsky (from the Transformers score)  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/SGA-Pegasus%20101-paraka.wmv) (27.2MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 3:37


End file.
